Wildest Ryde In Town
by judodave
Summary: Sequall to Shaddow Of The Scourge, Kat is know an establised heroine but has a tough task ahead of her in the form of the demonic biker known as Wild Ryde. COMPLETE
1. Flame of the American Dragon

-1Wildest Ryde in town

----

It has been five months since Kat put the Scourge organisation out off business.

Since then Kat has managed to establish herself as a Superherione, all though she has not managed to extend her Rouges Gallery past Target she has fought the likes of the Hulk, Absorbing Man and Apocalypse.

That is until know.

----

Outskirts of New York

20:00

They where the most infamous Biker Gang in America.

Headed by Jeffery "Big Jeff" Thompson the Hell Raisers have laid waste to entire towns in the space of twelve months, the leader, a massive man standing 6ft 7 with shoulder length balding brown hair, blue eyes and a scruffy beard, is wanted in over 30 states for murder and is one of America's Most Wanted, the rest of the gang where equally as wanted but they where no where near as notorious as Big Jeff plus the gang was a small army of bikers so no cop dared to try to arrest them alone.

There where many rumours about Big Jeff, one said that he recruited gang members by threatening there family members with his machine gun but when they joined he killed the family members in order to "Harden there souls", one rumour was that he was abused by his parents until he was 12 where murdered by Jeff and buried them in the basement, he then burned down the house along with the basement.

One thing was for sure he was as heartless and cold as ice.

Today they where going to lay waste to New York.

It was five days ago when Big Jeff got an anomanous letter saying that the Superheroes where merely a Myth created by the imagination of kids who had lost hope in the NYPD, of course he killed the Postman in order to keep his location from the cops , being the uneducated person he is (not to mention the fact that he has no access to Newspapers) he led his gang to New York City where he planned to loot, ravage and murder everyone in the city.

"This is it boys!" Big Jeff yelled, his thick Texan accent clear in his voice. "Today New York, Tomorrow the World!"

----

Downtown Manhattan.

21:00

Kat flew majestically over the rooftops of Manhattan, despite the fact that both Punisher and Iron Man knew the truth the new report that J3 Communications sent out said that a group of Supervillians that where tired off living in fear where responsible for the murders at Scourge HQ, if you ask Kat she'd tell you that the leader of the Scourges bribed the reporter to cover up the truth which suited her just fine.

"Yo Kat." Came a voice, it was Marco who had been a great help after becoming her partner against crime, they kept in contact over a two way radio which Kat could access through the same earpiece that Punisher contacted her on.

"I here you, what's up?" Kat asked.

"You want the good news or the bad news?"

"Good news."

"Some thugs are robbing a jewellery store near your current location, shouldn't be to hard for you."

"And the bad news."

"Tombstone just called, through his old connections he's learned that Big Jeff is coming to New York along with his army of bikers. You might want to get some help in dealing with them."

"Can't believe I'm saying this but good thinking Marco."

"Yeah I…..HEY!"

The task force was still in business and was know an offshoot of the Avengers, since they formed they had gained two new members; Grizzly and Gibbon, Iron Man had used his technical expertise too upgrade Grizzly's Harness giving him greater strength and durability and Gibbon had gotten Combat training from Captain America and they both became effective members off the team.

Kat flew towards the jewellery store, she studied the situation.

A undisclosed van had crashed into the front of the jewellery store giving the robbers a perfect opportunity to enter and leave as soon as they could in fact they had backed out of the store and where making a getaway.

"Tail, grab the back off the van and suspend it in midair." Kat ordered it mentally and the tail did just that.

"What the hell? Why aren't we moving and why are we in midair?" The gang leader (a Hispanic guy) yelled.

"I know the answer and it's because your about to get your but kicked." Kat said plainly appearing in front off the van, the leader's eyes widened.

"Shit, it's American Dragon!" The leader yelled, the doors at the back off the van opened but the gang members suffered a hard fall, some where knocked out by the fall and the others charged, Kat flew forward and disposed of the bums in a matter of minuets, she flew in front of the Van.

"I give, I give." The leader, obviously smarter than the gang members said holding his hands up in defeat.

----

Five minutes later.

The cops had arrived and had the gang members in the back of the police van and the van the gang members used was off to the impound lot.

"Thanks American Dragon." The police captain said. "We have been trying to bust that gang for the past three weeks."

"Glad I could help officer, know if you excuse me I have something important to do."

"Stopping another gang?" The captain asked.

"No, I have to catch up on Homework." With that Kat flew off towards the mansion.

----

Shung Family mansion

21:30

Kat landed on the balcony to her room, she entered and took off the wings and tail and hid them under the bed, she got changed into a black belly bearing t - shirt, a denim skirt and black boots, she sat down on the bed and started her homework something she hadn't had much time for since becoming American Dragon, she finished it quickly.

"Kat." A mechanical voice called, she looked up and saw Iron Man.

"Hey Shellhead. I suppose you're here about the fact that Big Jeff is coming."

"Yeah, look me and Spider-Man will need your help in defending the city, the other Avengers are investigating signs of Kang in Nevada."

"I'll be there, it's about time they went to jail."

"Agreed, we'll meet tomorrow in Times Square."

"Tomorrow in Times Square, got it."

Iron Man flew off.

----

High Raise Skyscraper, downtown Manhattan.

22:00

Target watched the TV, it was showing a report about the impending arrival off Big Jeff's gang.

"Target." An English voice called, he looked up and saw Julius. "Are you sure your plan will work."

"Of course, everything will go according to plan."

Next time on Wildest Ride In Town.

Kat teams up with iron Man and Spider-Man to take down the gang but something will go wrong.

Footnotes:

Marco's still yet to confess his feelings for Kat.


	2. Acident

-1Wildest Ryde In Town chapter 2

Last time on Wildest Ryde In Town

Fresh off stopping an attempted robbery at a jewellery store Kat must know deal with the Hell Raisers. The biggest and most infamous biker gang, fortunately she has back up in the form of Iron Man and Spider-Man.

----

Dark alleyway in Queens

9:00am

"Dam it." A member of the Hell Raisers muttered turning to his teamates, frustration clear on his face and in his voice. "We lost the rest off the gang."

"Relax Rex." Another member said. "We'll find them."

"Yeah." The third member added. "It's not like a huge bike gang wouldn't stand out in a place like this."

"Good point." Rex agreed. "So lets stop talkin' and find the others."

"I'm afraid that you have an appointment." Another voice said.

"Who said that!" Rex yelled, however his anger soon turned into fear as Punisher emerged from the shadows. "Oh hell no.".

"Relax Rex, maybe by appointment he means that he's working with the cops right Big P?" The third member said nervously.

"No, by appointment I mean appointment in Hell."

As soon as he finished the sentence Punisher pulled out two sub machine guns and fired killing Rex and the second member.

"And another thing, don't call me "Big P"." Punisher said as he fired twin rounds at the third member both bullets hitting the members eye sockets and going right through his head, the third member collapsed not standing a chance of survival.

"So, it seems we meet again Skull Head." Punisher turned around and saw Kat hovering over him with her arms crossed.

"Let me guess, need help with the Hell Raisers?" Punisher asked plainly.

"No, Iron Man and Spider-Man are helping me with this battle, besides here's a warning Frank, either stay out of the battle against the rest off the Hell Raisers or I'm dragging your sorry but off to jail, got that?"

Punisher nodded reluctantly and Kat flew off.

----

Rooftop above Times Square

10:00am

"Where is she." Iron Man said out loud flying back and forth with Spider-Man looking on from the rooftop he was climbing on. "It's not like her to be late."

"Relax Shellhead, maybe she got challenged to a race by Human Torch."

"Last I checked Torch is overseas with the other members of the F4 battle ling Anihalus and Blaastar in Asia so that can't be it."

"Sorry I'm late, had a brief confrontation with Punisher."

The two heroes turned around and saw Kat hovering in

"And what does that have to do with the battle?" Iron Man said slightly annoyed at his protégé's tardiness.

"He had just gunned down three members off the Hell Raisers who had gotten separated, I could tell he wanted to gun down the rest off the gang so I persuaded him to stay out off it."

"Didn't want a repeat of the battle against the Scourges?" Iron Man asked, Kat nodded confirming it. "Anyway they should be here any minute so you two had better be ready for a fight."

The younger heroes nodded.

"What I don't get is, how come it's only us that's defending the city against the Hell Raisers?" Kat asked folding her arms across her chest. "Don't the other heroes care about this city?"

"I've got to agree with Dragon Shellhead." Spider-Man said. "What if we're killed in the battle?"

"We won't be." Iron Man reassured the younger heroes. "From what I herd the gang's mostly consists of normal humans, and to answer your question Dragon, no one could've predicted such an attack since it's common knowledge that this city has a large Superhuman population."

Just then the sound of multiple Motorbikes roaring interrupted there conversation.

"Here they come." Spider-Man said standing up.

----

Below the Superheroes

"YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAW!" Big Jeff yelled as he et rip with his machine gun killing several members of the public. "This is the life boys, no cops to stop us and no Superheroes neither….boys?" Big Jeff turned around to see several gang members being webbed up by Spider-Man whilst Iron Man hit two others with Repulser Blasts and Kat tossed two others around like Rag Dolls with help from her tail.

"So much for Superheroes being a myth." Jeff said out loud.

"You thought we where myths?" Spider-Man asked raising an eyebrow "Oh my poor, uneducated friend, as you can see where anything but a Myth so why don't you do yourself a favour and turn yourself in….to something not quite so ugly."

"Why don't you do yourself a favour and leave us alone."

"Sorry buddy, not going to happen." Kat said.

"Oh yeah?" He asked motioning behind him, the heroes saw 480 other bikers.

"Mommy."

"Quit your whining Web head, just be glad your not facing an army of A List Super villains." Kat said as she flew into battle, Spider-Man shot out a web line and caught up with her, Iron Man soon joined them.

----

The battle took the heroes all over New York, heck it even took them into a Strip Club where the Taskforce where hanging out, the guys stopped fighting to stare at the ladies leaving Kat to fight the gang alone whilst hiding her embarrassment, eventually it took them to downtown Manhattan where the last off the gag was defeated leaving Big Jeff himself.

"YOU AINT TAKING ME ALIVE FREAKS!" Jeff yelled as he revved up his motorbike and entered the Shung Chemical plant that was nearby, Kat turned to the other heroes.

"Boys you take care off the rest off the gang, big, dumb and ugly's all mine." The older heroes nodded

and Kat entered the plant .

----

Shung Chemical Plant

12:00

"Come on, where are 'ya." Kat muttered under her breath as she flew around the plant, the sound of a machine gun being fired pointed her in the right direction and she found Big Jeff who revved up his bike and made a run for it.

"Give it up Jeff, you don't stand a chance against me." Kat called out to the biker.

"How about I give you THIS!" Jeff replied firing his machine gun, Kat melted the gun with her flames.

Then it happened.

Jeff dropped the gun but it collided with his back wheel setting it on fire and causing Jeff to lose controll.

"Tail, quickly grab that bike before he gets hurt." Kat ordered her tail mentally, the tail tried to do just that but the bike kept swearving out off the way.

"Help me!" Jeff pleaded.

"I'm trying."

Kat then noticed a vat of Toxic waste nearby with a Ramp high enough to propell someone into it in Big Jeff's path, she tried to stop the bike with her tail again but it was moving to fast, the bike hit the ramp and Jeff travelled up it and was sent into the vat along with the bike, Kat's eyes widened.

"Shit, I killed him." She thought as she flew out the plant slowly.

Next time on Wildest Ryde In Town.

Just when it seem's her day can't get any worse Jameson persuades the Police Chief to issue a warrant for her arest and to make matters worse a demonic biker has come from out of nowhere to challenge Kat.

Footnotes

Punisher's apointment in hell line is a reference to the infamously bad Purgatory Storyline where he becomes an agent for Heaven.


	3. Can you handle the Wild Ryde?

Wildest Ryde In Town chapter 3

Last time on Wildest Ryde in town

After a hellatios battle that took Spider-Man, Iron Man, American Dragon and the Hell Raisers all over New York all that was left off the biker gang was the leader Big Jeff, Kat chased him into a Shung Chemical Plant but the battle resulted in Jeff being sent into a vat of Toxic Waste.

Shout outs:

First off sorry for the absence of the Shout outs last chapter, when I uploaded the document I forgot to include it.

Ray: I'm working on my punctuation.

----

Downtown Manhattan

12:10

Iron Man watched on as the members of the Hell Raisers confident that they'd either get a life sentence or worse the death sentence, but at the same time he was worried about his protégé, it shouldn't of taken her that long to capture Big Jeff regardless of how big the plant was, he was considering going in after her when Kat landed behind him.

"Where's Spider-Man?" Kat asked catching Iron Man's attention.

"He's taking care of Rhino as we speak but the real question is; where is Big Jeff?"

Kat let out a sigh and told him what happened in the Plant

"Well." Iron Man said. "He would've gotten the Death Sentence regardless so if anything you did him a favour even if it was accidental. But if it's bothering you then go back to the Mansion, I'll take it from here."

"You sure."

Iron Man nodded "Besides there's only a hundred unconscious bikers left and with the Task Force's help I'll be done within the hour."

Kat said nothing and took flight heading in the direction of the Mansion.

----

Shung Family Mansion

The next day

Kat let out a deep yawn as she got up, shortly after coming back from the mission she had fallen asleep for what she thought was a few hours however one quick look at her alarm clock told her she had slept right through the day and the dream wasn't that pleasant either as she was in a prison for Super villains and was on Death Row one thing was for sure she felt like she belonged on death row, she disconnected her wings and tail (something she neglected to do yesterday) and got off her bed, she quickly got changed into a tank top and jeans and left her room only to be greeted by her mom.

"Hi sleepy head." Kat's mom said.

"Mourning mom." Kat yawned. "Let me guess I'm late for school due to sleeping through an entire day?"

"No Kat, it's the weekend remember?"

Before Kat can answer her cell-phone goes off.

"Hello."

"Kat are you near a TV set?" It was Marco,

"Yeah, why?"

"Turn it on and check out channel five, you won't believe what's on it."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, next time keep the communicator on as we have no idea who might be monitoring this call."

"Your paranoid, you know that?"

"Yeah, well….just watch channel five."

Kat hangs up and Sandra steps aside and Kat goes downstairs and turns on the TV and turns to channel five.

The screen showed the Shung Chemical Plant or to be more pacific the area with the same Toxic Waste vat that contained Big Jeff's remains, there was a large crowd of reporters and police officers at the scene, the police officers where keeping the reporters separate from the Police Captain who looked like he had a big announcement.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the press, thank you for coming here today." The captain started. "As you know, the vat behind me contains the remains off the notorious biker known as Big Jeff, thanks to surveillance tapes we know now how Jeff ended up in the vat, the young Super heroine known as American Dragon dropped him in the vat after melting his gun with her flames, it is with great sadness that I admit that I have issued an warrant for the arrest of American Dragon however as a man who knows a hero when he sees one I urge her to turn herself in."

The crowd of reporters burst into a a roar of questions and the police captain tries to answer as many as he can, Sandra turns to Kat.

"Kat, is what he says true?"

Kat hesitated for a second before answering

"Yes and no, you can check the security tapes for yourself if you want the real proof."

The police captain leaves the stand and goes out into the open with the reporters and police officers, one reporter manages to catch up with the captain and stops him in his tracks, it was Jameson who was accompanied by his personal cameraman.

"Captain, do you think American Dragon will answer to her crime?"

"Well, I…"

Before the captain could answer the sound of a motorbike revving up caught there attention however when the cameraman looked around the area there was no Motorbike in sight, Jameson turned around intending to continue the interview but the captain wasn't there.

"Looking for this chump?" A Texan accent called, when the cameraman turned in the direction off the voice he gasped in shock as the man didn't look remotely human.

The man was huge, well over seven feet tall, his skin was blood red and his teeth where so sharp that they where almost vampire like, his body was all muscle, not an ounce off muscle on him, he was wearing a leather jacket, black leather pants and black boots.

The bike he was riding was also huge, it was black as night and had flaming spikes on the wheels.

The man had one arm wrapped across the neck off the police captain who was struggling to get free but was not succeeding, immediately the police officers drew there weapons and surrounded the man.

"Freeze!" One cop yelled trying to hide the fact he was terrified.

The man turned to the cop, he let go off the captain and pushed him towards the crowd of shocked reporters, the captain collapsed at the feet off Jameson and his cameraman helped him up.

"Are you alright?" The cameraman asked, the captain ignored him.

"Shoot to kill, quickly." The police captain ordered and the officers looked at him shocked knowing that this wasn't like him.

Unfortunately for one of the Police officers, the order came to late.

The man revved up the bike and it moved at incredible speed, the man grabbed the officer by the throat and the bike kept moving, the man slammed the officer into the wall unmercifully destroying his spine and killing him.

"My, god!" Jameson managed to mutter as the officer slumped down.

The other officers didn't hesitate for a second and fired until there guns where empty, however the bullets bounced off harmlessly, the man got his bike up to full speed and once he was close enough and outstretched both arms and they connected with two officers brutally decapitating them,

The man got off the bike and motioned for the remaining two officers to bring it on, the officers charged going for simultaneous punches but the only effect that had was breaking there hands, the man grabbed one officer in a headlock, after a few seconds of watching the officer struggle he snapped the officer's neck.

The one remaining officer never got a chance as the man punched a hole through his chest and heart, he withdrew the punch and the officer fell to the ground.

The man got back on his bike and rode up to the reporters stopping at there feet, he pointed to Jameson's cameraman.

"You, keep that camera on me." The man ordered, the cameraman obeyed not wanting to argue with someone so powerful and ruthless.

"Listen up American Dragon, this message is just for you." The man said. "The name is Wild Ryde and I'm calling you out, be here in one hour or these chumps pay." Too so what he meant Wild Ryde's left arm transformed into a rocket launcher which he pointed at the cameraman. "Meet me outside the plant or they die."

Kat turned to her mom.

"Mom, I have to go."

"I know, but as soon as your done come strait back home, I'll be looking into the matter off your supposed crime."

Kat nodded and went upstairs and got changed into her costume, she attached the wings and tail and flew out the window ready to fight Wild Ryde.

Next time on Wildest Ryde In Town

Kat fights Wild Ryde but it soon proves to be a much bigger challenge than she thought.

Foot notes:

Wild Ryde was originally called Dark Ryder but I think Wild Ryde is a much better name.


	4. Can you handle the Wild Ryde? part 2

Wildest Ryde In Town chapter 4

Last time on Wildest Ryde In Town

Kat learned that the police chief has issued a warrant for her arrest but before anything else could happen a mysterious and powerful demonic biker known only as Wild Ryde brutally killed several police officers and challenged her to a fight.

----

Shung Chemical Plant

17:00

Wild Ryde paced back and forth waiting for Kat to turn up, it had been half an hour since he threatened the reporters and killed the officers and Kat hadn't shown up, in the meantime Iron Fist had shown up and was quickly dealt with, his thoughts where interrupted when Kat landed a few feet in front of him.

"About time you showed up….for your funeral."

"Yeah whatever Ugly."

Meanwhile Jameson was begging the Police Captain to arrest American Dragon.

"Look Jameson there's an extremely dangerous Superhuman that needs to be captured and also takes over top priority in terms off who needs to be arrested, as soon as either one of them is knocked out I'll arrest them personally."

"Let's rock." Wild Ryde said starting up his bike.

Wild's bike got up to full speed and charged American Dragon, Kat charged but was literally beaten to the punch sending her flying into the side of a building, she got up and rubbed her throbbing chin, she had guessed he had Superhuman Strength but she had no idea he was this strong.

She flew forward catching Ryde by surprise and connected with a punch but all that accomplished was hurting her hand.

"Okay, direct attacks don't work so I'll settle for melee attacks." Kat thought as she took flight and flew into the sun's view off the Earth blinding Wild Ryde, she took a deep breath and let loose the hottest flames she had breathed so far in her superhero career, she stopped breathing fire after five minutes as it had taken almost all of her energy, when the smoke cleared Wild Ryde was gone and in his place was a smoking crater.

"That had to be it." Kat thought however she cursed when she herd a motorbike roaring behind her, she dodged just in time when Wild attempted to hit her with his motorbike.

"Tail, grab onto the back wheel of that bike." She ordered her tail mentally and it did just that, however Wild slammed his foot onto the accelerator and Kat's own tail propelled her forward and slamming her into a rooftop almost knocking her out, Kat ordered her tail to unravel it's self and it did what it was told and she took flight however Wild span around and revved up the bike once more.

He was going for the knockout blow.

Wild's bike rode up the side off the building and the momentum took him to Kat's level and he grabbed her by the throat and kept on going higher, eventually the momentum stopped and both Wild and Dragon where sent hurtling towards the ground bellow but Wild was making sure Kat would hit the floor first and she did with tremendous force.

Wild Ryde let go and transformed his left arm into a rocket launcher looking to put her out off her misery, to his surprise however she got up slowly but surely.

"This….isn't…..over." Kat said defiantly, she was breathing heavily but that wasn't going to stop her.

However moments later Kat lost consciousness.

"Well what do you know, this battle IS over after all." Wild Ryde said pointing the launcher at Kat's body however he was hit by a repulser blast knocking him off guard, he looked up and saw Iron Man.

"Iron Man." Wild Ryde said shocked.

"That's right and I'm not alone."

Iron Man motioned behind him and Wild Ryde saw Captain America, Thor, Scarlet Witch and She Hulk collectively known as The Avengers.

"Shit, I'd love to stick around but there's no way in hell I'm taking on The Avengers alone, asta la vista."

With that Wild Ryde drove off into the night.

"What are you waiting for captain, arrest her." Jameson said and the captain went to do just that.

"Hold it." Captain America said stepping in front of the captain. "We'll take care off her."

"You mean you'll take her downtown personally?"

""No, I've worked with her before and I know she would only kill if the situation called for it."

Before the captain could answer Iron Man scooped up Kat and took flight in the direction of Avengers Mansion where they had a doctor on standby.

"Hang in there Kat." Iron man whispered to the young hero.

----

2 hours later.

The reporters and the police captain where long gone as where the bodies of the police officers that where killed, Sandra Shung Low walked into the plant and came to the room she was looking for, it had a retinal scanner so she pulled her hair back and allowed the scanner to go over her eyes.

"Access granted." A mechanical female voice said as the door slid open revealing the survailence room where two security guards where looking for trouble.

"Hello boys." The security guards jumped in surprise upon hearing there bosses' voice.

"Boss, what are you doing here?"

"Show me the security footage of the fight between American Dragon and Big Jeff."

The security guard nodded and started typing away, after a few minutes the footage she was looking for.

"So my daughter was framed." She thought as she stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going." The second security guard asked.

"To see a certain reporter." She said plainly as she left, the security guards looked at each other.

"Man, I've never seen her so pissed before, I'd hate to be in that reporter's shoes."

"Me neither."

Next time of Wildest Ryde In Town.

Whilst Kat recovers from her injuries her mom has a rather nasty comfrontation with Jameson at J3 Communications HQ and to top things off the Task Force somehow find themselves thrust into a battle with Wild Ryde.


	5. Aftermath

Wildest Ryde In Town chapter 5

Last time on Wildest Ryde In Town

Kat suffered a severe beating from Wild Ryde, fortunately The Avengers interfered before Wild could finish the job and the biker escaped.

Shout outs:

Ray: I thought you'd never review lol! Just a warning though, no reviews no updates.

----

Avengers Mansion

18:00

"Jesus, that guy has to be as strong as The Hulk." She Hulk exclaimed looking at the results of the doctors tests. "Kat took pretty bad beating before but nothing this bad."

"I know. Think you could give cosion Bruce a call." Iron Man quipped as he looked over at Kat's prone body.

"Tried but all I got was a No Signal message, either he crushed the cell - phone in one of his transformations or more than likely he smashed the communications tower in whatever part off the country he is."

Iron Man nodded and walked over to Kat's bedside, The Avengers had built a privet hospital for Super humans after the incidents at the Hospital where both Thing and Torch here attacked, the main point was to insure that Superheroes wouldn't have to worry about enemies ambushing them since few knew of it's existence outside off The Avengers and the Task Force all though the idea of a superhero hospital was suggested after the Civil War incident 5 years ago.

Kat slowly opened her eyes and sat up only to wince in pain as she realised that every part off her body ached like hell, she turned her head and saw Iron Man.

"How are you feeling?" Iron Man asked plainly.

"Been better, all things considered." Kat replied.

Iron Man then told her what had happened after she lost conciseness.

"Shit, Wild Ryde escaped." Kat said angrily.

"Yes but the other heroes are on high alert encase they bump into him."

"Okay but can you at least tell me how badly Wild Ryde injured me?"

Iron Man hesitated for a second, at first he thought about lying about her injuries but then he remembered the aftermath off her battle with The Hulk, basically she told him that she would never fall for the "Making injuries sound not as bad as they really are" routine and she wanted the truth, it was easy back then as The Avengers had interfered on her behalf before any serious damage could be caused and she only suffered a few minor broken bones despite Hulk's best efforts but this time it was worse….a LOT worse.

"According to the doctor every one of your ribs are broken and you have internal bleeding not to mention you burned you mouth badly when you breathed fire at Wild Ryde, it will be a good couple of weeks before your fully healed."

With that Iron Man stood up and walked out, Kat lay back down and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before falling asleep.

----

J3 Communications HQ

18:30

"JAMESON!" Sandra Shung Low shouted as she barged into Jameson's office making Jameson jump.

"What do you want Ms. Low and how did you get passed security?"

"Ever herd off a little thing called a bribe?" Sandra replied having calmed down already.

"Didn't think you where the type for bribes." Jameson replied

"Only if the situation calls for it, besides you know full well why I'm here."

"Actually I don't."

"I'm here about the arrest warrant for m….American Dragon's arrest." Sandra replied almost giving away the identity of American Dragon. "And don't give me that "The press never lies" bullshit because the room where the security cameras are monitored has a retinal scanner that only me, the Board Of Directors at Shung Chemical and the security guards that monitor the cameras can use without setting off the alarms."

"Okay I admit it, I didn't see the footage so I gave the captain false information to use when the Press Conference was broadcast but it was for the greater good, I think you'd understand that the world is better off without those Super powered vigilantes running amok."

"Vigilantes? Mr. Jameson with all do respect those "vigilantes" are what keep the world safe from people like Absorbing Man and Wild Ryde. If it wasn't for them the amount of murdered police officers would be triple what it is know."

"Granted you have a point but putting non - powered thugs behind bars is the police's job, those so called "Super heroes" are nothing but losers who gained super powers from some accident and decided to take the law into their own hands and American Dragon is no different. Know get out before I call the cops."

Sandra said nothing and span on her heel, her next stop was the police station.

----

Queens, New York

17:00

"Man, Kat got her but kicked bad, I had a look when I was in The Avengers Mansion and she's a wreck." Tombstone said to Shocker and Shotgun as they walked down the street, they stopped when a Police Car drove by them.

"Tell me about it; did Iron Man tell you how badly injured she was?" Shotgun asked.

"Didn't get a chance to ask; by the time I was there they where already out on patrol searching for Wild Ryde."

"Can we please stop talking about him and focus on the matter at hand."

"Yeah." Tombstone replied remembering that they where their for an important reason. "Where's that Pizza Place again?"

"I can't believe you three put getting some Pizza in front off finding Wild Ryde." Stilt - Man said over there two way radio. "We're talking about a man, if you can call him that, that is not only extremely dangerous but is not above killing someone."

"Sounds familiar doesn't it boys?" Tombstone said remembering the days where he would fight Spider-Man on Kingpin's behalf.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Shocker replied also remembering his battles with Spider-Man.

"Who'd of thought we'd end up in an off shoot off The Avengers?" Shotgun added, however there trick down memory lane was interrupted when a nearby explosion. Immediately they ran in the direction off the explosion but what they saw was Wild Ryde pointing his left arm that was know a rocket launcher towards the smoking remains off the squad car from earlier.

"Hello boys." Wild Ryde said grinning menacingly "Up for some fun?"

Shocker gulped and pout his hands to his earpiece.

"Stiltsy, send the rest off The Task Force to our coordinates." Shocker said. "And tell Gibbon that he will have to wait for his Banana Pizza."

Next time on Wildest Ryde In Town

The Task Force faces Wild Ryde and Sandra pays a visit to the police captain, all I can say is someone's head's going to roll.

Footnotes

The civil War incident that was mentioned is a reference to the current Marvel Storyline, if you don't know what I'm talking about then why are you even in the Marvel Section?

Shocker's last line was a reference to Gibbon's appearance, as he looks like a humanoid monkey!


	6. Can you say mis match?

Wildest Ryde In Town chapter 6

Last time on Wildest Ryde In Town

Kat learned the full extent off her injuries and her mom got the truth out of Jameson and plans to get the arrest warrant scrapped by the Police Captain and to top it all off The Task force is ready to fight Wild Ryde.

----

Queens New York

19:30

"Remind me again; how did Tombstone, Shocker and Shotgun end up battling Wild Ryde?" Grizzly asked as he and Gibbon arrived at the coordinates they where told they'd find there team-mates via a van borrowed from She Hulk, before Gibbon could answer the sound off a little girl screaming followed by Shocker running towards them.

"What took you so long?" Shocker asked.

"Ever tried calming Gibbon down after telling him he'll have to wait for Bananas? He almost took my freaking head off."

"Anyway Wild Ryde is around that corner." Shocker said pointing to the corner he had just come from. "Tombstone and Shotgun are battling him."

"Come on, we're helping them." Grizzly said dragging a kicking and screaming Shocker back round the corner. They saw Wild Ryde standing over the unconscious form off Shotgun and shrugging off the blows from Tombstone, the three reformed villains charged the monster biker ready for battle.

Shocker got on one knee and fired a vibro shock blast hitting Wild in the chest but it didn't knock him off the bike, Wild growled and revved up his bike getting it up to full speed and slamming it into Shocker however he formed a Orefield using his gauntlets which kept him unharmed but the force off the blow slammed him into a far wall with enough force to disable the gauntlets, Wild went to slam into his again but Tombstone stopped him with a hard right,

Wild got off his bike and Tombstone charged at him again however he dodged the blows easily and caught Tombstone's left wrist, he twisted it to the right and a sick crack was herd and Tombstone yelled in pain, he let go and charged knocking Tombstone out with a hard kick to the face.

Wild felt bullets bounce off his skin and span around to see a recently revived Shotgun fire at him however all that did was waste ammo as each bullet bounced off his skin, Wild got on his bike and got it up to full speed, Shotgun got one off his grenades out and tossed it at Wild, seconds later it exploded and the remaining Task Force members shielded there vision, Shotgun looked up expecting the battle to be over but all he saw was Wild charging at him at full speed and slammed the bike into Shotgun knocking him out again.

Grizzly and Gibbon looked at each other realising they where the only ones left with Shocker's gauntlets being disabled, they charged as Wild got off his bike and Gibbon leaped on top off Wild's face trying to claw his eyes out but Wild slammed him down hard and knocked him silly, Grizzly charged with a fierce battle roar and connected with vicious rights hoping to land the knockout blow however none of the blows had any effect and Wild eventually got bored and connected with a vicious right knocking Grizzly out.

Wild turned his attention to Shocker, he turned his left arm into a rocket launcher and aimed it at Shocker who seemed ready for the fatal blow however Wild turned the rocket launcher back into his arm.

"You aint worth it." Wild said as he disappeared into the night. Shocker put his hand to the earpiece.

"Stiltsy, send the Avengers to our coordinates we've been beaten."

----

NYPD HQ

20:00

Sandra entered the HQ off the NYPD having called ahead to tell the Police Captain that she wanted to talk to him, she told the receptionist that the captain was expecting her and she told her to go ahead, she entered the office and the captain told her to sit down.

"Ms. Low, I assure we are doing everything an our power to find your husband's killer but Target went underground after the Scourge's where put out off business."

"Whilst I appreciate that your trying to avenge my husband that's not what I'm here for."

"Oh?"

Sandra went on to tell him what Jameson told her. The captain sighed.

"I admit it I was bribed into saying what I did on TV but I had no choice, my daughter's sick and she needs an operation that I can't afford, Jameson offered me enough money not only to save my daughter's life but put her through college, what was I supposed to do."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Sandra said. "Has Jameson paid you yet?"

"No, he said he'd pay me once American Dragon was captured but at this rate I she'll be dead long before that."

Sandra got out her check book and wrote out a check for $100,000 and gave it to the captain.

"Take it, your daughter needs the money."

The captain looked at her shocked.

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly serious, know lift the warrant for American Dragon's arrest and we'll call it even, don't think I'm using your sick daughter to get a friend off the hook but we both know American Dragon's a big help to the city."

"Wish I could." The captain sighed. "But half off New York wants American Dragon behind bars, if I did they'd be riots all over the city I can't risk it."

"I understand." Sandra said as she got up and left the room, the captain sighed pocketing the check.

----

Avengers Mansion.

Midnight

Kat sighed as she got up, she realised she had been asleep since for five hours, acting quickly she contacted Marco.

"Kat? Kind of late isn't it?" Marco's tired voice aid through the earpiece.

"We don't have time, as The Avengers are probably monitoring the transmission as I'm in Avengers Mansion so I have to restrict our calls to late at night."

"Okay, what do you need…wait why are you in Avenger's Mansion?"

"In order, I need you to hack into my mom's security cameras and look for clues to Wild Ryde's secret identity and I'm in a privet hospital for superheroes underneath Avenger's Mansion."

"Okay but what about you?"

"I'll be putting the skills I learned in Shop Class to work by modifying my wings."

"Okay, see ya." Marco said hanging up, Kat started to work on the wings.

Next time on Wildest Ryde in town.

Whilst Kat works on her wings Iron Man and Thor team up to take down Wild Ryde.


	7. Clash off the Titans

Wildest Ryde In Town chapter 7

Last time on Wildest Ryde In Town

After the defeat of the Task Force by Wild Ryde Sandra learned that the police chief was blackmailed into putting the Arrest Warrant out but can't scrap it for fears off a city wide riot, meanwhile Kat began modifying her wings in secret whilst Marco went to work trying to discover Wild Ryde's secret identity.

Sorry for the wait had a major case of writers block.

Ray: Quick question; when are you going to update Invincible Iron Man?

----

Avengers Mansion.

12:00

"Can you believe it." Iron Man asked Thor as he looked over at Kat's sleeping body. "I've never known anyone to sleep this long."

"True but we should be concentrating on Wild Ryde." Captain America said interrupting the conversation. "After all, the Task Force fell before him last night." Captain continued looking over at the beds containing The Task Force members. The resident doctor came over.

"I have the results off the tests on the Task Force members, Shocker got off easy as all that was damaged was his gauntlets, Tombstone has a broken wrist and a concussion, Shotgun has a grade two concussion as does Gibbon and Grizzly has a concussion, thankfully they should be back in action in two days." The doctor said.

"What about her?" Iron Man asked motioning over to Kat.

"Her ribs are healing nicely and the internal bleeding's stopped, if anything she'll heal quicker than we originally thought." The doctor replied before walking off, Iron Man turned to Thor.

"I think it's time we did something about Wild Ryde." Iron Man said plainly.

"Are you suggesting we team up?" Thor asked.

"Exactly, Wild's tough but he can't beat the both off us."

Thor nodded and he and Iron Man left, after a few minutes Kat woke up and contacted Marco.

"Marco, you there?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, great timing too, I've just finished lunch." Marco replied. "Anyways how's the work on the Wings going."

"It's going great but I'm far from done, any luck with finding out Wild's identity?"

"Yeah, you know what you said about matter can't be destroyed just transformed into another form?"

"What about it?"

"Well I found this handy little feature that aloud me to scan anything for any evidence off that and found nothing it's like Big Jeff somehow survived the toxic waste bath."

"Or he had some help."

"Say what?"

"I think I've figured it out but I want to get my facts strait before telling you."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Simple, I'll beat Wild Ryde in battle."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Marco yelled. "HE BEAT YOU THE FIRST TIME SO WHAT'S TO STOP HIM FROM BEATING YOU AGAIN?"

"Why do you think I'm modifying the wings?"

"To level the plying field?"

"Exactly."

"Gotta go, dad's taking me to the Movie Theatre."

"Okay, I'll speak to you later."

With that Kat hung up.

----

Downtown Manhattan

13:00

"YEEHAAAAAAAAAAW!" Yelled Wild Ryde as he wrecked havoc on the street, so far he had destroyed 3 cars, half a high raise skyscraper, killed a hundred people (not counting the ones in the cars and the building) and basically left the road bellow him a wreck, however his fun was about to end.

"Halt foul demon." Came a dramatic voice, Wild spun around and saw Iron Man and Thor hovering above the street.

"Lookie here, it's the Shakespeare reject and Iron for brains, don't tell me you want to battle."

"Exactly." Iron Man responded firing a pair of replulser blasts.

Wild used the speed off his bike to avoid the blasts and got off his bike but he didn't see Thor come up behind him and strike him with his enchanted hammer, Wild recovered from the blow and swept Thor's legs but Iron Man came up behind him and started punching him, eventually Wild used his leg strength to kick him away,

"This will keep you busy." Wild said transforming his arm into a rocket launcher, he fired at Iron Man who tried to impact it with his repulser blasts but to his horror and confusion the missile didn't explode.

"Nice try shellhead but my missiles are one of a kind." Wild started. "They're mystical in nature and can only be destroyed by magic."

Iron Man's eyes widened however he was relived to see Thor throw his hammer at the missile in an effort to stop it however the hammer wasn't fast enough and he was hit, thankfully the armour protected Iron Man from the explosion but was severely damaged in the process.

Thor had also lost the battle, he couldn't retrieve his hammer in time and reverted to his human form, what confused the heroes was that Wild had his opportunity to finish them off but didn't take it.

"I thought you two where supposed to be badass." Wild started. "You two are supposed to be the two strongest Avengers members yet I beat you, you aint worth killing." With that Wild rode off.

"Iron Man, Thor return to the mansion immediately, Kat has left the hospital a week before she was supposed to." Came Captain America's voice.

Next time on Wildest Ryde in Town.

Kat has finished her modifications and is ready for round two with Wild Ryde but can her injured body hold up against the demonic biker?


	8. Rematch!

Wildest Ryde In Town chapter 8: Rematch!

Last time on Wildest Ryde In Town.

Even the combined forces off Iron Man and Thor could not defeat Wild Ryde but that was not the only shock in store for the heroes as Captain America contacted them saying that Kat had left the hospital.

Shout outs:

Ray: It's Julius not Justin!

----

Avengers Mansion

16:00

Tony Stark, renowned inventor and secretly the Superhero Iron Man, stormed into the Hospital Ward where Kat was supposed to be, what Captain said earlier was true, the bed that once contained Kat was empty and the other Avengers where talking amongst themselves.

"What happened." Iron Man said sitting his damaged helmet on a nearby table, Captain America looked up.

"We're not sure, we checked the security tapes and it seems Kat flew out with a modified pair of wings." Captain America replied.

"Why would she leave early in the first place?" She-Hulk wondered. "It's not like she's going to challenge Wild Ryde again is she?"

There was a brief silence before it sunk in.

"Why would Kat challenge Wild Ryde to a rematch?" She Hulk asked herself.

"Kat's stubborn but not stupid." Iron Man said overhearing She-Hulk. "She probably has a game plan this time around, but still we'd better find her before she re-injures herself."

The other avengers nodded and left the ward.

----

Rooftop above Time's Square.

16:15

"Wings, retract." Kat ordered mentally as she landed on the roof, her new and improved wings retreated into a white backpack that was attached to her costume.

The fact that her wings could retract was one off the things she had built into her new set off wings, they where basically the old wings accept they aloud her to fly at a much faster pace than before plus the fact that they could now retract into the backpack made them much more versatile and the same could be said for her tail as it had superior strength that it originally had and could also retract.

However for all her upgrades she couldn't find Wild Ryde despite Marco's help. Every lead he had managed to find turned out to be a dead-end as Wild Ryde never stayed in one place for more than five minutes plus the fact that he had a Super speed Bike didn't help matters one bit and she had to find him soon as she knew that The Avengers would be looking for her by know.

But that was about to change,

The neon sighs that populated the area suddenly went to static, after a few seconds it shifted to a live feed off Wild Ryde on the outskirts of New York was shown.

"Hello New York," The biker bellowed catching everyone's attention. "You know for the past few days everyone from Thor to Deadpool has hassled me and all Deadpool wanted was to invite me over for a game of poker."

"Cry me a river freak!" A man in the audience yelled out.

"Don't make me come over there." Wild threatened, the man was about to taunt him but remembered that his bike could take him over to his side in a split second. "Anyway all I wanted was a one on one match with American Dragon with no interference, and know I have the guarantee that know one else will show up in our rematch."

Wild picked up a remote control with a big red button on it.

"See this? When I press this button a bomb that I stole from an Army Base will detonate in a certain section off the city, as for where it is….you figure it out. And I'll push this button if any hero apart from American Dragon show's up within the next two hours, American Dragon you can find me at the outskirts off the city. Oh and if you aren't here in that time I'll detonate the bomb regardless."

The screens turned to normal but the scene below it was one off chaos, people where looting stores, steeling cars anything to get them away from the city, the only calm person was Kat and she was having trouble keeping her temper in check.

"I'll be there Wild Ryde." Kat muttered. "You can count on it."

Kat aloud herself to freefall and ordered her wings to come out, they did and she started flying towards the outskirts, little did she know that Jameson and his cameraman not to mention a few police officers had seen her and had started following her

----

Outskirts of New York.

16:45

Kat scanned the ground below looking for Wild Ryde, after a few minutes she found him near what was the HQ off The Scourges. She landed and folded her arms across her chest, Wild turned around and saw Kat.

"Well what a pleasant surprise, I didn't expect you so soon." Wild said baring his Vampire like teeth.

"Your grudge against me has gone to far Wild Ryde." Kat said anger clear in her voice. "It's one thing to almost kill me but threatening well over a million people with a bomb is where I draw the line."

" Oh yeah?" What are you going to do about it?"

"This."

Kat unfolded her arms and took flight, Wild revved up the bike and got it up to full speed before charging, much to Wild's surprise Kat came into contact first throwing a hard kick, it hurt her leg but the kick was effective in catching Wild Ryde off guard, she ordered her tail to wrap around the back wheel of Wild's bike, Wild attempted the same trick he used the last time this happened but found that her tail had suspended his bike in midair giving him no traction.

"It seems you've been doing your homework." Wild said. " Unfortunately for you I'm getting warmed up."

Wild grabbed the tail and yanked it pulling Kat towards him, the bike dropped to the ground and Wild grabbed her by the throat looking to finish it there and then with the same move he used the last time however Kat got herself free and flew above the battle ground trying to think off what to next.

"Don't leave yet darling!" Wild yelled. "Things are about to get….explosive!"

Wild transformed his left arm into a rocket launcher and fired, Kat tried to use her flames on it but didn't work.

"Nice try but like your buddy Iron Man leaned earlier only magic to destroy my missiles."

"Great!" Kat thought as she flew away in an attempt to outrun it but the missile followed her.

"Did I forget to mention that once they lock on to a target my missiles will pursue it until it hit's the target."

Kat grinned, Wild didn't realise it but he given her an idea however this missile was too close so she had to destroy it, she then remembered the Scourge organisations ex HQ was nearby and decided to redirect it to that location.

Kat started flying lower and towards the gas station, the missile was getting close so she had to make this count. She flew into the gas station and quickly got out off range off the missile blast, her plan worked and all that was left off the station was a smoking ruin, she turned to Wild Ryde.

"Bet you can't hit me with a missile this time!" Kat taunted causing a murmur among the reporters that had gathered.

"Famous last words!" Wild replied as he fired a second missile, Kat flew low again this time flying in the direction off Wild Ryde, when she was close enough she flipped over him getting out off the blast range quickly, Wild turned around and Kat blew him a kiss.

"Huh?" Wild wondered before turning around in time to see the missile coming towards him. "Oh shit!"

The missile connected sending him flying, he was separated from his bike which was sent flying in the opposite direction, Wild hit the ground and much to everyone's surprise he was still breathing and he got up.

"This….isn't…..over." Wild said breathing heavily, then he fell flat on his back.

"Talk about de ja vue." Kat thought as she landed, she saw the police officers approach and gulped remembering her arrest warrant, suddenly a gasp off shock filled the area as Wild transformed into Big Jeff, his face was horribly scarred but he was otherwise fine.

"Big Jeff, just as I thought!" Kat said. "Care to explain how you survived the toxic waste bath?"

"Well I didn't survive per say." Jeff started as Jameson and his cameraman went in for a closer look. "After I was propelled into the vat I was desperate to survive so I sold my soul to Mephesto in exchange for power and well you know the rest!" Wild replied. "And in case your wondering how I survived the missile blast my skin's tough enough to with stand regular missile blasts." Wild added as the police officers handcuffed him and put him in a police van that would take him to the Vault, his bike was taken to the impound lot, the police captain approached Kat.

"Well, since Jeff turned up alive I guess the warrant is null in void." The captain started, Kat let out a sigh of relief, the captain turned to Jameson. "However Mr. Jameson has his own problems, wasting the entire police forces' time is a crime punishable by a fine of Two Thousand dollars." Jameson muttered some choice words under his breath as he got out his checkbook.

"Ahem." Came a mechanical voice, Kat gulped and turned around seeing Iron Man. "Kat, you know you where still recovering when you escaped." Iron Man said sternly.

"I know but it was for the best, Wild's on his way to the Vault curtesy off me." Iron Man blinked under his mask.

"You beat him? How?"

"I outsmarted him." Kat said plainly. "I'm aslso ready to return to the hospital." Kat said taking off, The Avengers followed her in there Quinjet.

----

High Raise Skyscarper

18:00

Target watched the battle on his TV. He had to admit American Dragon had improved since there last battle and he couldn't help but wonder who would win in a rematch between them. Reguardles he got out his cellphone and dialled a number.

"This is Target." Target started. "Intercept the van taking Wild Ryde to the Vault and have another team retreve his bike, make it happen." Target ordered before hanging up.

It was him that manipulated the recent events, he had sent the anonanous letter to Big Jeff, he had put that ramp in frount off the vat when he saw Jeff and Dragon approaching, the battles against Dargon, the Task Force, Iron Man and Thor where tests and Wild had passed with flying colours, all that mattered know was waiting for the teams to return with Wild Ryde and his bike.

----

Five hours later.

Big Jeff had never been in a High Raise Skyscraper before, infact the closest he ha got was the police van, know he was being brought before a fellow Supervillian by the name off Target, he couldn't help but wonder what he wanted with him.

"So glad you could join his Jeffery….or should I call you Wild Ryde?" Target greeted the Texan

"Either will do, look I appreciate you busting me out but why did you bust me out?"

"Simple, I have an offer you become my partner in crime, what do you say?"

"Go fuck yourself, I work alone!"

Target picked up a breifcase and presented it's contents to him, one million dollars, Jeff's eyes widened.

"What do you say know?"

"You have a deal!" Wild said with a sadistic grin.

The end!

American Dragon will return in "Corporate Flame."

Footnotes.

Wild Ryde will become a recurring villain in the American Dragon series.


End file.
